A music game has been known in which a note bar corresponding to a rhythm sound is displayed along a predetermined path, and an operation timing is taught by moving the note bar toward a reference line so that the note bar can match the reference line corresponding to the current time at the operation timing (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2001-B96061 A.